


What they call the blues.

by Llamaonfire



Series: What they call the Blues [1]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul discover their love upon a night together at Paul’s, but when Jim walks in on them things go south, taking Paul to the military and John to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  Based of the song “I guess that’s why they call it the blues” by Elton John. 

It was the local dance in one of the clubs around the town tonight and all of the kids were going.They were all to dressed fancy, the girls did their hair up as high as mountains, wearing their white heels and the lads used up all the grease they had to make their Elvis dos as perfect as possible, looking like a bunch of little clones, but two stood out.

Paul, who really fancied Dot, asked her to the dance and was granted with a yes. Jim bought Paul a new suit, red and white with new leather boots, leaving him to be all set for the big night.

John on the other hand invited Cynthia to the dance and asked her to dress up “not like the little school girl she is”, Cynthia tried her best to look like Brigitte Bardot by making her hair like the actress’s and dressing all black, but it’s never enough for him, he was always wearing the best suits, brought by his mum of course, and always had his hair perfectly done up, always having just one little rebel piece of hair out, for style.

Both lads picked up their birds and went down to the club in Mathew street, soon the dance was beginning and people slowly crowded the dance floor, Paul asked Dot to dance and soon after the younger couple, John and Cyn started dancing too, much to Cyn’s dislike. 

Paul had his hair up and greasy like a teddy boy should and looked clean as ever, Dot liked that and so did John, it made him want to observe the lad, the way the up do made his cheekbones stand out and eyes pop like stars at night.

They danced for a while until the rhyme began to slow down, tension between the two couples grew. Just when Paul was about to lean in to kiss Dot, giving into her many signs, he saw john with cyn dancing just across from them. He met eyes with John, making him stop in his tracks and part his lips. 

Meanwhile John and Cyn were fighting, John wanted a drink and cyn wasn’t letting him, John eventually gets a drink anyway, making Cyn walk out of the club, not wanting to deal with a drunken Lennon. Since being left un-kissed Dot put her head on her date’s shoulder giving the lad a perfect opportunity to continued watching John and Cyn’s fight.

John, being pissed off at Cyn and bored soon bought a shot of whisky and turned, as soon as he did his eyes met paul’s, shining a little for a reason that was unknown to both. Paul continued looking at John and watching him drink, watching the older man’s nose wrinkle once he swallowed the hot, bitter drink.

Both men knew they had to look away, but both found the force keeping their eyes connected was too great, it was like their brain didn’t process the order. John looked weirdly handsome and different tonight, of course Paul wouldn’t admit thinking that, even though his eyes told it all.  With all this staring, Dot began growing upset.  ‘is he on a date with John or me?!’ Paul tried to calm her down and reason with her, but even during their fight Paul kept watching john from the side of his eyes, this made Dot look at him, following his misplaced gaze, seeing he was looking at John again. Dot raised her voice higher making Paul even more pissed off and eventually telling Dot to go fuck a goat. She left him alone on the dance floor, Paul looked at the leaving Dot a bit before he looked back at John, he was still watching.

Paul keeps looking at john, realizing how stupid he looked alone on the dance floor and walked next to john sitting with him, he asks for a beer and keeps looking at john trying to get his gaze away from him, but can’t for more than 2 seconds.

John turns to him and smiles. “so she left you ey?”

Paul nods, gets his beer and drinks some. “can’t help, but notice Cyn left you too” He says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding the little grin in the corner of his lips. “birds are so needy”

“ yeah” John finishes his beer and wipes his mouth. “so wanna dance?”

Paul takes a heavy gulp out of surprise, almost choking. “what?”

“come on.” *john says standing up with a rather huge smile on his lips “just for fun. We are alone here anyway.”

“But it’s slow dance!?” Paul protests. 

“come on you ball-less loser” John said grabbing Paul’s hands, trying to pull him.

Paul raises his eyebrows and looks at john, puts his bottle down. ”Don’t go soft on me Lennon, ey?” Paul smirked.

John just smiles leading Paul into the crowded dance floor, soon they get to the dance floor and John, taking the lead again, awkwardly puts his hand on paul’s hip and the other on his hand.

The slow 12 bar blues played in the background, sooving their problems, almost making their bodies feel lighter, both due to the song and their physical connection. Paul looked at John’s hands and gripped the hand in his tighter. Realizing how awkward and formal this looked, he puts both his hands on john’s shoulders, liking them together behind his mate’s neck. They relaxed a bit. “ that’s better”

John still feels a bit awkward, giggled and smiled as they start dancing with a bit more rhyme, letting the song move them and the awkwardness subside, their eyes locked.

Paul looks into john’s eyes and smiles a little, his hands were shaky, nervous, but he held on tighter to John’ shoulder, making the older one part his lips for a bit and smile a little wider than before.The one taking the part of the girl blushes a little without noticing, but smiles wider too, unconsciously getting a little closer to john. The response was tense at first, making his friends shoulder tense up. Soon he relaxed moving closer as well.

Paul comes closer with the encouragement from John, now almost touching noses with him, looking down smiling at himself and back at john still biting his bottom lip, squeezing john’s shoulders harder. “you have something on your face” Paul says rubbing his finger next to john’s lip getting rid of the eyelash that somehow was there. The older boy gains a deep shade of pink and smiles shyly. “is it off?”

Paul rubs it a bit more with need and nods. “yeah, eyelash” He shows the lash on his finger and looks up at John, innocently. “means you get a wish” 

John smiles at paul, closing his eyes for a bit and slowly blows the lash “there you go, then.”

Paul grins and puts his hand back, where he liked it. “what did you wish for?”

“Can’t tell you or it won’t come true.” john’s eyes gained a bit of a shine as he grinned bringing paul closer, putting his head on his partner’s shoulder.

Paul is taken back a bit, but relaxes doing the same as their bodies move slow to the left, then to the right as the slow beat guided them. Their breaths eventually synced, both moving as one.”this is nice” Paul broke the silence speaking without really thinking. The response was a simple nod into his shoulder. Eventually the bluesy songs ended as faster songs started, giving the lads a break for drinks. “should we sit down?”

“sure” John moved away apprehensive. 

Paul smiles, still embarrassed, sitting back down at the bar and ordering some more drinks. “ey why did Cyn leave you in the first place?”

“she is just a drag.” Says john grouting.

“Why? What did she do ?” 

“she just is.”  john grins charmingly, drink his own beer. 

Paul grins and looks down grinning to himself. “well I know the feeling, dot is so needy”

“ all birds are.” 

“yeah…too bad we need them to get laid” paul says looking at his beer with exhaustion. most of them won’t even put out no matter what you do!”

“Being queer must be so much easier, ya know apart from having to be fucked up the arse” john chuckles and drinks.

“you think so?” paul says drinking.”isn’t it like..harder to pick up lads? And especially if you don’t know if they are into that sort of thing” paul chews on his bottom lip.

“dunno, but they probably put out easier”. john grins and makes a charming face

 Paul laughs under his breath, it was quite true what john said, guys are probably easier to pick, all they think about is sex anyway, at least with him it was like that. The younger one takes a gulp finishing his drink and puts it down, looking at the clock. “think we should get back home?”

“can i stay over? it’s late mimi is gonna kill me.” john said finishing his own drink. 

“Guess so, hope dad doesn’t find out he doesn’t really like you, ya know. shall we?”

John smiles charmingly giving paul his arm to hold, making the lad giggle,but subside taking the arm as they walked to paul’s house. They chatted the whole way there about queers, birds and sex, eventually getting to Paul’s house, arms still linked. 

“be quite” Paul said as they walked into the small, suburban house, creeping up the stairs as they tried their hardest not to make a sound, feeling like two little boys again. 

“okay.” John whispers as he tiptoes jokingly to paul’s room.

Paul laughs silently and they go inside paul’s room. It was small just a bed, dresser, chair and record player, but it was the feel of it that made not only Paul, but John as well feel at home. Paul took out his pajamas, looking over his shoulder at John ”come here and pick one” 

John walks closer to paul and stands so close to paul that their hips touch, lightly. “ which one do you think I should use?”

Paul looks at their hips at the corner of his eye, slightly pressing against him and looking back at the pajamas. “well this is mine” 

“hum.” John looks closer putting his head on paul’s shoulder, but not making a big deal out of it. “i’ll just have chose bottoms”

John just takes them, beginning to undress in front of paul, talking his pants off. “ey paul do you mind?”

Paul hesitates, but shakes his head no. “neh” Paul slowly slips his jacket off eyeing john a bit, his muscles tensing up and body sweating a bit.  ‘stop, it’s not time to think about sex, not with John in the same room, undressing…. it’s gonna look weird’  He tried to keep calm, it was just his mate, his mate that he had just slow danced with! and that was now taking off his underwear! He eyes John trying not to look, but failing. “you take your pants off before you go to bed?” Paul says taking his shirt off, folding it and putting it away.

  


“only when it’s this hot, don’t want my ball melting off” John says taking his white t-shirt off and throwing it somewhere, he soon finishes, looking perfectly messy as he lied down on paul’s bed putting his arms behind his head, looking hot as hell, but not knowingly.

  


Paul looks at John, staring a bit as his mind ran around confused, like a chicken without a head. “what?” John grins as he giving paul an up, down. 

  


Paul blinks a couple of times. “uhh nothing, just, ya know, thinkin. let’s sleep” He lies on the bed next to John and stares at the ceiling feeling john’s heat, his body tense not wanting to make any kind of movement, fearing an awkward interaction. John in the other hand, didn’t give a fuck, turning to his side he looked over at Paul, examining him. “ey, whats got you thinking?”

  


“Umm nothing, stuff ya know” Paul says moving a little, still tense. “stuff” Paul looks down at their bodies, feeling his inner heat wave and suddenly rise. 

  


“oh come off it.” John pokes paul in his exposed stomach, with a smile on his lips. “tell me.” John says in a friendly, almost strangely sweet way. Paul tries to make his inner self stand still for a second so he could actually think straight, he fails. “nothing” Paul rolls on his belly and buries his head on the pillow and making  a noise.

  


John looks over at his obviously annoyed friend and mimics him, lifting his head of the pillow afterwards and giggling. Paul smiles to himself before lifting his head and nudging him on the shoulder, making the older one fall back a bit on the bed. “Shurrup” he grins.

  


“ oh come on tell me.” john smiles at paul “tell me”. John gains a devilish smile to his lips and attacks Paul with tickles as he jumped back on the bed. 

  


Paul laughs, there is no way in hell he is telling John he wants their naked bodies pressed against each oth..Paul can’t even believe what he is thinking, his inner self again runs around trying to find a way around this. “but… there is nothing to tell ya” he says between sweet, delicious laughs, trying to keep it in a low volume. John stops and moves his shoulders. “fine then, don’t tell.” John moves closer to paul almost snuggling on to him and smiles, loving the sweet heat. “night paul.”

  


Paul’s breaths gets heavier and louder, John could feel his heart racing, tension building. “n-night John” John eventually falls asleep and during his sleep he moves even closer to paul putting his head on paul’s chest, giving paul the opportunity to hug John closer, unable to sleep for a while. At around 3am he finally relaxes, letting John’s soft hums and breaths nurse him into his sleep. Soon morning comes and john had moved even closer to him, spooning him.

Paul’s leg was dangerously close to john’s crotch, he moves his knee a bit touching him there, still sleeping and mumbles something as his friend snuggles on to him, feeling a weird creep rush up his spine. This sets off something in Paul’s brain, waking him up. He feels his knee touching john’s crotch and after being completely sure he is asleep he rubs his knee to john’s crotch slowly wanting to know how he would react, letting his childish curiosity take over.

  


John moaned in his sleep turning his head a little exposing his neck.

Paul moves his knee again bringing his face closer to John’s neck breathing on it, he brushes his lips softly at the flesh making John moan even more, still lightly asleep, thinking that it was all his dream and parting his lips.

  


Paul slowly moves his hand down john’s back holding just above john’s bum and rubbing a bit harder, careful not to wake him up, biting his bottom lip at the thought of how wrong this was and what would happen if he woke up. Still john’s moans kept him going as the older man’s mouth gained an orgasmic “o” shape.

  


His cheeks flushed as his knee kept pressing down and mouth began to softly nibble at the neck before it. John moaned a bit more audibly, before biting his lips. Paul twitch at just how raw and real this was, he could almost believe that John was awake as his member harden under his heat. Paul feels himself twitch again. He keeps going running his fingers on the outline of the harden member and pressing on him with his palm still breathing on his neck he watches John, lost at how beautiful John looked at the verge of an orgasm.

  


Suddenly Paul is taken by surprise when his chin is held on to and lips clashed on to another pair with passion. Time stops, he was awake? Paul brain races again trying to figure out whether he had just made the biggest mistake of his life or the best decision, he kisses back slowly, testing his ground despite feeling very hot and aroused, being completely flushed. He could feel John’s tongue slowly trying to gain territory, poking at his lips. Paul, moaning into the kiss, let’s the kiss grow deeper starting to feel a rush of feelings through his teenage body. 

John takes complete control of the kiss, coming on top of his lover and kissing deep into him, their tongue hot at it, battling violently inside their linked mouths. Their body heat grew and grew till Paul hit his breaking point, beginning the let his moans come out in their kiss. John reached down cupping paul’s growing strongly, sending the younger lad right to orgasm letting him spill his teenage juices inside his underwear. 

Embarrassed Paul opened his eyes, he was deep scarlet, looking up at John he gasped. 

“good morning ey?” John grinned. 

Paul ran out to the bathroom, shocked. 

‘Did that just happen? We…. we wanked together… wait or was that how queers fuck each other when they don’t wanna fuck up the arse? oh god I fucked John.’

Paul took his time and tried to figure out how he was gonna face John again when he walked back, but even when he actually he rehearsed a little  “Look i’m not actually queer” speech it all went out the window when he walked into the room to find John was finishing himself off.

  


John was clenching on to the sheets under him with one hand as the other moved violently on his dick, his mouth was open as he gasped and groaned, his eyes were closed tight. Paul could see John’s muscles flexing and relaxing as the orgasm built up, his whole body gaining a certain shine due to the sweat. His head turned to the side as a stronger wave hit him, he opened his eyes, grinning when he saw paul looking. 

“care….. to join?” he said out of breath in a sandy tone. 

John watched Paul almost pass out at the fever that grew within him as he kept going. 

“Fuck it!” Paul said giving in completely into his inner fire. He climbed on top of John and hungrily attacked the older one, soon slapping his hand off his dick and taking it into his own palms. 

“oh fuck!” John moaned a bit loudly . “didn’t… know you had this in you” John tried to form words between his orgasmic breaths.   

But that louder moan was followed by a louder one that caught Jim’s ear. The old man stormed into the open door. “What are you two doing?!” He shouted at the queer erotica unfolding before him. 

“DAD!” Paul said jumping off John “it’s not-”

Jim quickly grabbed John arm dragging him as he shouted. “You filthy queer man! Get out of my house” He dragged John down and almost threw him out of the front door, wearing only paul’s pajama pants. 

“Dad leave John alone! He wasn’t the only one, I was there too.” Paul tried to push his dad away from John, who was now standing half naked in front of their house.

“And you!” Jim spoke in a hurt, dishonored voice. “I raised you, always giving everything you wanted. Sweating my arse off at the docks and shops to pay for your stupid rock and roll records and  this is how you repay me?!” 

  


“Dad please, it… it’s just…. “ Paul was lost, was it just how he was? was he queer? or was it just a one time thing? was it just John playing him? There was something, a feeling but he couldn’t, he didn’t dare name it. 

  


“No, you’re going to the military! It’s about you learned what discipline is!” Jim said turning away.

  


NO! Dad no, please,I can’t go! Paul cried out as he grabbed on to his father, begging. 

  


“Mister mccartney” John spoke up, trying to converse with the old man and make him understand, what the young teens themselves didn’t. 

  


“how dare you speak to me!” shouted jim at john. “You are the reason my little boy is a perverted man! you deserve nothing, but hell” The fury in his eyes only hid his broken inside. Paul was still his little boy, that little boy that always asked to play along when Jim was playing the piano. The little boy the always walked hand in hand was him when they went to the park. The little boy that cried on his shoulder when they lost Mary and now that image was corroded away by perversion an sex. 

  


The door was slammed shut and the decision was final. Paul was taken to his room and locked there, left sobbing silently as he packed his bag. That whole week was a blur, Jim didn’t let him leave the house and actually stayed home to make sure John didn’t come near the house. 

  


A week later it was time, Jim called a cab for Paul and watched as his son was taken away from him.  “it’s for his own good”   He thought as he fought against the urge to just run after the cab and take Paul back, like John did as soon as the cab turned the block. He ran and ran till the cab stopped at the station. 

  


“John?! what- why were you running after my cab?” Paul questioned as he got out of the already payed cab and got his suit case. 

“I needed to see you again. It couldn’t just end that way” John spoke out of breath, vomiting out his feels and words. 

“it was just-” John kissed him, before Paul could come up with an excuse for what they did, he kissed him deeply. Showing the younger one that it wasn’t just a one night thing, they weren’t just drunk or horny. Paul was shocked by the kiss, well not shocked but surprised, taking him a few seconds to give in and slowly kiss back, being interrupted by his train whistling. 

“I have to go” Paul broke the kiss, flushed and giggly. 

“Write to me?” John’s eyes shined a little, out of love or heartbreak. 

“yes” Paul smiled before running off to the train, being very late. He ran to his seat, next to the window and opened it. John came closer, standing on the tip of his toes he catch Paul’s lips in his again. “I love you” He spoke just as the whistles blew again, not letting Paul hear him.

“What?” Paul responded as they slowly felt the train begin to move, John followed, having to slowly start to run. 

“I said I love you” He shouted before the train became too fast to follow, not being able to see or hear if his confession had gotten to Paul.


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All letters were based on the way they actually wrote to their loved ones.

_Love of my life, I love you._   
_That’s what i said in the station and I meant it._   
_I can’t believe how weak I was, if I had told you and showed it to you before, we would have had more time together. I love you more than words can describe and you cannot believe how much I wish you were here. Please come back to me._   
_Only yours_   
_-John._

_My johnny,_   
_I got your letter and even though it has been only a few days I miss you dearly, I wish I told you I loved you before this whole thing happened. The first day I got here I felt so alone, raw. They cut my hair Johnny, it’s short now, soldier like. They are making me work hard here and I’m really tired, it’s so girly for me to say this, but I cry myself to sleep thinking about you. I wish I was there with you._   
_With love your own_   
_-Paulie_   
_Ps: I’m sending you a lock of it (my lost hair) in the envelope and kissed the top right corner of the paper so you won’t miss kissing me, i know it’s not the same._

_Paulie,_   
_I bet you look sexy like a little soldier. I kept the hair, hidden inside my dresser with the letter. God Paulie I miss you, life is not the same without you around. I miss playing music with you, going to your place, skipping class. I’m actually going to school everyday without you here, can you believe it?! I don’t even pay any attention, I just spend all class picturing you in my arms, your face in my hands. That’s all I can think of. You. Please don’t be a hero, don’t stay away too long. Come back to me._   
_Your lover_   
_-John_

_Johnny Boy,_   
_Lover? I like that._   
_But John don’t go mad missing me, don’t look at it like it’s forever I’ll soon be your’s again. While I'm away dust out the demons inside of you, fuck every bird in town and it won’t be long before you and me run to our place where we can be who we are. We will laugh like children and even better, love like we never did before. I’ll be your’s forever as long as you wait on me._   
_I love you more than life itself._   
_-Paul_

_My lover,_   
_Yes, I’ll wait on you, forever if it’s needed. All I want is to have you back with me. We are gonna make love like one has ever made it. Last night I fucked a bird, like you told me, but all I thought about was you. Her hair was short like your hair used to be, so I found myself closing my eyes and picturing you under me. Me running my hands over your skin, feeling your heat like it my own. I want you Paulie, so bad. We’ll roll like thunder under the sheets, moaning at the top of our lungs because we can now, I moved out. A mate from the art college was looking for a bloke to share a flat and I’m him. We have our own place now Paulie! No Mimi, No Jim! Just stu, but he sleeps most of the day and paints during his awaken hours. I can’t wait to show you around our place!_   
_love, love, love, love, love, love,love, love, love, love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love,love, love, love you!_

_-John_

No more letters came after that one was sent.  
John sent all his time and money writing and sending letters to paul. Driving himself up the walls at the thought that his horny thoughts could have shocked Paul. After being depressed for weeks, with no sleep or shagging, he decides to give Cyn a ring, telling her that he was sorry and tell her to meet him by the cavern the next day.  
The night was cold and lonely, John walked alone, lost in his thoughts of Paul. ‘I told him I loved him and he said it back…. did I misunderstand? was it just… a brotherly love?’ John managed to put those thoughts on the back of his mind as he spotted Cynthia. They met near the crowded door, greeting each other with awkward smiles. On John’s side it was due to the fact that everything had changed within him. He loved Paul, yes he still loved a good pussy, but nothing more and he could feel the pull coming from Cyn, she wanted to be with him. Her eyes shined just at his presence. Guilt washed over him mixing with loneliness making him give into Cyn’s allure, kissing her. Before the kiss could gain depth his shoulder was tapped, it was George with a note that said: “Pier 9, now. Come alone and hurry.”  
“who is it from?” John raised a brow.  
“He told me not to tell you”  
That’s all George needed to say to send John running to the first bus to the docks. He didn’t know if it was even Paul, but something inside him told him to go with his heart and run like the wind. As he walked out of the bus he quickly fixed his greased hair and new, navy blue, blazer finding a mysterious figure sitting where the note told him to meet. He began approached the figure slowly. As his eyes began to gain accustomed to the quickly lowering light and he gained the help of his glasses the figure began to lose it’s mistery.  
His body, slender but muscular in some parts, his shoulders tense despite his relaxed position. His hair was short on the side, but had a small, charming fringe coating the man’s forehead. As John came closer something was triggered in the other man, making him turn and stand.  
John took a step back at first, but soon a huge smile spread across his lips. “Paulie?”  
“Johnny boy!”  
Like magnets they ran to each other, the younger one lifting the older off the ground and swinging him in his arms as they hugged tightly. ‘when did he get this strong’ the thought ran through his mind, but the feeling were too great to form words.  
“I tried to write, but they found out” Paul spoke softly nuzzling into John’s neck. “they first took my letters away and then the captain… “ he took a deep breath taking in John’s scent, god he had missed the smell of Eua Sauvage and Ciggies. “he found out and kicked me out.”  
John reacted, pulling back a bit. “but that sends you to jail!”  
“No, he made me promise it was a one time thing and didn’t say anything to the police.”  
There was suddenly silence, slowly John pulled Paul back into his arms softly running his nose along his neck, painfully longing to kiss him, but knowing that even what they were already doing was calling unwanted attention. “our place?”  
Paul couldn’t help but bite his lips as he looked longingly to John’s lips, smiling. “quickly please.”  
Their whole way to the small flat was a blur of tension, as soon they arrived John opened the door shouting “Stu?” He lifted a brow and waited for a response, no response.  
“we’re alone”  
The was paul cue to throw his bag across the room and attack John’s lips with all his will. Their mouths battled each other as their hands raced to quickly remove every piece of fabric that stood in the way of their greatest craving. “oh god, you dunno how long I’ve been dreaming of this” John gasped between french kisses as he threw Paul’s pants across the hall. They stumbled their way to John’s room, still getting rid of the last pieces of clothing that stood between their feverish skins.  
“I’ve fucked every bird in town, but still every night I went to bed thinking of you, thinking of how it would feel when you made love to me. when you made me yours” Paul moaned in response, pushing John back on to the bed as soon as it was possible. They both stopped for a second, marveling at each other’s beauty, especially John, who was sent completely over his head when he realized that during his stay in the army Paul had developed biceps, muscular ones. He threw his head back, moaning loudly. “god I’m fucking sick of lying alone with this fucking fever, come here now and fuck me!”

He didn’t have to say it twice, Paul pounced at him like a lion in heap, starting his attack on John’s now raw, red lips but quickly going down to his neck, sucking hungrily at it. Next came John erect nipples, sending the older lad into a loud groan. John stroked Paul’s short hair as he moaned and gasped, soon creeping his hand on to paul’s erect member, beginning to stroke it. “John stop or I’m not gonna last.”

“what are you waiting for then?” John said pulling Paul by the chin with force, being dominant. “fuck me, fill me with your poison” John crashed his lips with Paul’s as he reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand, handing it to Paul.

“don’t go slow, I don’t give a fuck about the pain, I just want you” John turned around on the bed, but soon was flipped back.  
“I want to see your eyes when I get you there”

John was taken back, up to this moment both had just surcom to the rawness of the situation, but there was something behind the need to fuck that both kept quiet. Paul took the lead this time spreading John’s legs as he coated his member with lube. Eye contact never being broken.

Paul placed his member right on John’s entrance, pushing just enough to give John a light pressure within. He moaned, closing his eyes and licking his lips. “please” Paul pushed a little bit more as he cupped John’s chin, placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"i love you johnny" he whispered sweetly.

Suddenly the kiss was broken when John moaned out in pain as Paul pushed in all the way. Both almost blacked out as they began their dance, moving first slowly then picking up speed, after John began to moan dramatically at the sudden find of his spot.

“Oh god! fuck! yes! there! fuuuuk…. paulie yes”  
Their hearts raced as they tried to kiss during their frantic movements, resulting in wet, hungry, french kisses.  
“God Johnny i’m not gonna fu…. fucking last” He gasped in ecstasy.  
“I’m close too! faster! go paulie! go!”  
The groats and gasped gain more and more speed when suddenly there was a cry of pure pleasure. They came within seconds of each other, collapsing on to each other’s sweaty bodies. Their breaths were frantic was they tried to come back to reality. John let his hand slowly wander into Paul’s short hair, it was short on the sides and a bit longer on top, leaving him with a bit of a fringe. The younger one came back from his ecstasy and looked up slowly, smiling when he catch John memorizing his hair. “It’s shit like this”  
“It’s not though, I like it. This whole military look, it suits you a bit. very sexy” He smirked down at the man lying on his chest.  
He blushed and got on his elbows, playing with john’s chest as he spoke. “Really? it’s not… too macho?”  
John giggled taking a hold of paul and flipping him so the older one was on top. “you macho?” he teased.  
“oh really?” Paul used his new strength and flipped them again, this time tackling down to the bed. “you were saying?”  
John flushed wildly, getting turned on all over again due to Paul’s new found dominance. “you be careful, baby. or we’ll gonna have to go at it again.”  
“fine by me”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to tell me what you thing in the comments!


End file.
